dinosaurfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pinguinus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dinosaur fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pinguinus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 17:30, July 27, 2011 You can also write about prehistoric animals aswell and stuff involving dinosaurs or prehistoric animals like fanfiction, or imaginary movies. It just has to be prehistoric or prehistoric related. If it has prehistoric creatures or a prehistoric setting, you can add it. You can add anything to do with prehistoric creatures, Dinosaurs, Mammoths, Sabertooth cats, and all other prehistoric creatures. It is not restricted just to animals, fanfiction about dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals aswell as fanart is also excepted and encouraged. Yes. Anything that has to do with prehistoric stuff is excepted, and you can also make your own version of existing dinosaurs, like a fire-breathing t-rex or a 6 mile high brontosaurus. Yes, if it has dinosaurs in it, it's excepted. Any story, picture, or information that involves dinosaurs is excepted. The only thing that is unacceptable is to much blood and gore, or sexual content. It can be described how they kill something, but not if it actually describes blood and gore. So anything but the mentioned above is acceptable. Good luck- Dynamosaurus Imperius it's not on fanfiction.net yet, but I'll post it here. My Chomper story is posted, it is now up for viewing. Hello It is me! You shall never escape me, wherever you go! Mwahahahahaha! Anyway, have you read the Haara Archipelago yet? And did you know I'm beating you on the leaderboard because I got the Lucky 1000th Edit on my second edit? Toothless100 - Talk to me 19:34, July 29, 2011 (UTC) It is cooler! Toothless100 - Talk to me 07:03, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes, like an article of the month, we vote on which page should be article of the month, and then I'll go over votes and decide.- Dynamosaurus Imperius 13:46, July 29, 2011 News A featured article will be created every month. Great idea, they caused the mass extinction on this saurischian planet. New featured articles are to be nominated, and you may nominate a story. Dynamosaurus Imperius, Rex vs Daleks Who do I think I am? I think I am Toothless100. Besides, it says T-rex can kill the daleks here. Toothless100 - Talk to me 13:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I will make a regional map and show both the great valley and mysterious beyond. Dynamosaurus Imperius- Talk to me 9:33, August 4, 2011 We are voting a new featured article. Dynamosaurus Imperius, 12:05 A.M. Haara vs Mort Haara Archipelago is better than Mort Island. And it is higher on Dynamo's favourite pages. So ha. Toothless100 - Talk to me 08:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind. Toothless100 - Talk to me 16:18, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Oi! Creator of Rennites! I blew the last one up! :) Toothless100 - Talk to me 17:36, September 29, 2011 (UTC) We are voting new featured articles, nominees will be posted in my talk page, you may nominate stories. Dynamosaurus Imperius. Dynamosaurus Imperius 01:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Pinguinis, that was my longest and best story written, I am planning the rest of the story, I also never expected it to be this well received. Dynamosaurus Imperius. Dynamosaurus Imperius 02:48, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I have created a fanfiction wiki where you can write a fanfiction for anything, and also look at and comment other people's stories.Dynamosaurus Imperius 08:34, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I have posted the sequel to Rise of Darkclaw.Dynamosaurus Imperius 04:52, March 24, 2012 (UTC)The Rise of the Empire